1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for securing a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Fans are used in server systems and computer systems for cooling electronic elements. For example, one fan is used to cool a CPU, and two fans are used to cool a hard disk drive. However, if the CPU needs two fans to cool it, and the hard disk drive needs three fans to cool it, different mounting methods are needed.